Stuck
by Sapphire93
Summary: On vacation, Mikey takes me out on a boat ride. On the way back to the cottage, he decides to take a short cut, which is actually shallow water. He gets the boat stuck. Another deleted chapter from Four Fathers. R&R please! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything else I mention in this fic.**

**Ann: This take place when I'm 12 years old. This is based on a true story when my Uncle took my sister and me on a boat ride on vacation. I changed a couple of things, though.**

**Stuck**

**It was around 7:00 PM, but it looked as though it was noontime. We had just finished dinner and Mikey came up to me. "How would you like to go on a boat ride with me?" he asked.**

**"Really?" I was excited. Out of all the times we've been up here, I have never gone in the boat we had. Of course, it was a little row boat with a motor, but I didn't care. This was my first time going in a boat.**

**Mikey nodded and led me out the door.**

**"Where are you two going?" Leo asked.**

**"We're going on a boat ride." Mikey replied.**

**Leo turned his head back to the TV. "Okay, have fun."**

**Mikey and I were outside and we heard Leo shout, "Make sure Sapphire wears a life jacket!"**

**I groaned.**

**"You heard him." Mikey handed me a life jacket.**

**"Are you kidding?" I asked.**

**"Nope. Sorry. Blame Leo." Mikey got into the boat.**

**I put on the life jacket. "I feel like a marshmallow..." Mikey didn't say anything. I continued, "Could you at least wear one of these things too?"**

**"What for?" Mikey looked up.**

**"So I'm not the only marshmallow." I responded.**

**"Yeah, right! Like those things would really fit around my shell," Mikey shook his head. "Besides, this shell is my marshmallwo. Your lucky that life jacket isn't attached to you!"**

**I rolled my eyes. "Can we go?"**

**Mikey untied the boat from the dock but held onto the dock with his hand. "You have to get in first."**

**I stepped into the boat sat down. "Now can we go?"**

**Mikey let go of the dock. "Now we can go." he nodded.**

**"Wait," I said. "Don't we need the oars?"**

**"Naw. We'll be fine. We have the motor." Mikey patted the motor.**

**"But what if the motor runs out?" I asked.**

**"It won't." Mikey shook his head. And it didn't, but we could have still used the oars...**

* * *

**"Do you see that cottage over there?" Mikey pointed to me. We were in the middle of the lake and he was pointing to different cottages that he and his brothers looked at before they decided on the red one we were at now.**

**"The brown one?" I asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"What about it?" I turned to him.**

**"That was another cottage that Leo, me, and Raph looked at." Mikey stated.**

**"Where was Donny?" I wondered.**

**Mikey shrugged. "Home or something. I can't remember where he was, but he wasn't with us," Mikey continued before I could say anything else. "Do you see the floating dock?"**

**"Yeah." I nodded.**

**"Raph and Leo stood on that thinking it was attached to the land. They wanted to get a better view of the lake. They stood on it thinking it was attached to the land. You know how our floating dock is chained to the bottom of the lake, not in the middle of it, but close to it?"**

**I nodded again.**

**"Well this one was just floating and it looked like it was attached to the land, so that's why they stepped on it." Mikey explained.**

**"You explained it three times already, what happened?" I asked.**

**"Well," Mikey began. "When the two of them stepped onto it, it started to float away. Their backs were turned to me and they didn't realize that they were floating into the middle of the lake. I yelled to them that the dock was taking them into the middle of the lake. They turned around and they were pretty far from the shore, but Raph dived right into the water to swim back. When dived, he kicked off of the dock and made it go farther into the middle. Poor Leo was still on there."**

**"Why didn't he just jump?" I was laughing.**

**"He didn't want to get wet." Mikey shrugged.**

**"That's stupid...How did he get off?" I asked.**

**"He jumped. But he wasn't too happy about it." Mikey replied.**

**"How did you guys get the dock back?" I wondered.**

**Mikey smiled. "We didn't."**

**"Oh, that's good..." I was still laughing.**

**Mikey and I came to a dead end he decided it was time to turn around and go back. It was already 7:45 PM. He decided to take a short cut.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked.**

**"I'm cutting through here so we can get back faster." Mikey answered. Suddenly the boat stopped.**

**I turned to Mikey thinking it was him. "What are you doing?"**

**"The boat stopped." Mikey stated.**

**"No kidding, what did you do to it?" I asked.**

**"Nothing," Mikey looked over the motor. "It still has gas, I don't know..." he dug his hand into the motor and took out globs of weeds. "Um..."**

**There were weeds all around us and I stuck my hand into the water and felt the ground. "Mikey! We're in shallow water!"**

**Mikey looked around. "What's shallow water doing in the middle of the lake?"**

**I picked up a rock and stared at it. "Uh, how are we going to get ourselves out of this one?"**

**Mikey stood on the boat and cupped his hands over his mouth.**

**"Mikey, don't you dare!" I knew what he was going to do.**

**"HHHEEELLLPP!!!"**

**I pulled him back down. "No one will hear you! There all inside watching TV because of the mysquitos!"**

**Mikey rested his head on his hands. "Do you have any ideas how to get ourselves out of this one?" he asked.**

**"Your the adult." I stated.**

**Mikey sighed and looked at his arm. "Oh, bug!" he grabbed the bug spray and sprayed his arm. The bug fell onto the floor of the boat and was stuggling to get up. It got itself up and was struggling to walk, then just fell and it was dead.**

**"Wow." I stared at the bug.**

**Mikey looked at the can of bug spray. "What the shell is in this stuff?"**

**"That was very...Uh, dramatic?" I looked for the right word.**

**Mikey put the bug spray down. "It worked, that's all I care about."**

**"I care about getting home!" I shouted.**

**"There's no need to get upset now..." Mikey looked around. "You know, we could use those oars right about now." he stated.**

**I rolled my eyes. "I told you!"**

**Mikey looked inside the motor. "Why couldn't I be the one to get the sais? My knunchucks aren't going to get the grass out of this thing..."**

**I buried my face in my hands. "Mikey, your going to kill us."**

**Mikey shrugged. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting this. I don't know what to do."**

**"There's another boat back at the cottage, right?" I asked.**

**"Yes. But what good is that going to do for us?" Mikey replied.**

**"Do you have your shellcell?" I wondered.**

**"No." Mikey shook his head.**

**I buried my face in my hands again and shook my head. "You see? This is why I need my own shellcell! You never have yours!"**

**"What good would a boat back at the cottage and a shellcell do for us, anyway?" Mikey tried to stump me.**

**I sighed. "I was going to say that if you had your shellcell, you could call the cottage and Leo, Donny, or Raph could come out on the boat and get us."**

**Mikey thought about it for a minute. "That would be a good idea, but what about this boat? We can't just leave it here. It belongs to the people who own the cottage. Besides, even if you had a plan to figure that one out, the boat back at the cottage only fits one person."**

**"Then Raph could come in that boat, fix the motor, and then we could all go home. Raph will be in that boat while you and I follow him in this boat." I replied without hesitating.**

**Mikey knew I was right. "Well, I didn't want to bring my shellcell because I didn't know if the boat would sink or not. I wouldn't want it to get wet." Mikey defended himself.**

**I rolled my eyes. "You care more about the shellcell drowning other than you or me drowing? Wow, that's pathetic. Seriously, Donny could always make you a new one. This time you would actually have a good excuse because it wouldn't be your fault for dropping it in the lake."**

**Mikey continued to argue with me. "Donny had to make me the shellcell that I have now because something happened to the previous one. Whatever happened to that one, I can't remember, but I know it was a good excuse."**

**"Mikey," I said. "You dropped it in your ceral bowl filled with milk. How is that a good excuse?" I asked.**

**"You see? I can't even hold it on land, so what makes you think I wouldn't drop it in the lake?" Mikey got me.**

**I wasn't in the mood to argue with him anymore. "Just fix the motor, okay?"**

**Mikey took the motor and put it on his lap. "Okay...But I don't know how long it will take. I don't even know what I'm doing."**

**I knew that meant that we were going to be there for a very long time so I grabbed the can of bug spray. The later is gets, the more bugs will attack us. "I'll be on bug duty, then." I stated.**

* * *

**"Okay, I think we're ready to roll." Mikey hooked the motor back onto the boat and turned it on.**

**"If we're 'ready to roll'," I mocked him. "Then why aren't we moving?"**

**Mikey checked the motor. There was no more grass in it, but we were still on the ground. "I think we're stuck." he felt the ground underneathe us.**

**I sighed. "Then get out and put the boat onto open water." I told him.**

**Mikey stared at me. "Are you kidding?"**

**I shook my head. "No, I'm not. Get out and push."**

**"Why don't you push?" Mikey asked. "Your the one with the life jacket."**

**"Your the idiot who got us into this mess and didn't bring the oars like I mentioned!" I shot back.**

**Mikey had no comeback. He got out of the boat and started pushing it. "Are you moving?" he asked.**

**"No," I replied. "Don't you know if your pushing it or not?" I started to move. "There we go."**

**"Now I realize I'm moving." Mikey smiled.**

**"Yes, the thing you felt before was called not moving." I glared at him.**

**"Come on, be happy!" Mikey glared back and then smiled. "We're on our way home!"**

**I continued to glare at him as he pushed the boat into open water. "It's 9:15 PM."**

**Mikey swam over to the boat and climbed in. "Well, that's okay. We've been bonding for two hours and 15 minutes." Mikey turned on the motor and we headed for home.**

**"Bonding?!" I starrted to laugh. "You call that bonding?"**

**"Alright! Alright! I was just trying to be nice..." Mikey lowered his voice.**

**"You know," I calmed down. "Raph, Leo, and Donny are really going to be mad about this. Their probably wondering where we are."**

**Mikey nodded. "We'll just have to think of something to say. Some excuse."**

**Back at the cottage...**

**I took off my life jacket and hung it up.**

**Leo came outside. "Hey, what took you guys so long?"**

**I went into the cottage replying with the 'excuse' that Mikey and I came up with. "Don't ask." I replied.**

**Leo was confused. He turned to Mikey. "I'm guessing it didn't go well? How come?"**

**"Well, you see..." Mikey paused and sighed. "...Don't ask."**

**The End**

**Ann: I hope you liked it! This was based on a true story. I was myself and Mikey was my Uncle. Only, my Uncle had a pocket knife and we we're stuck for very long. The bug--Yeah. That was true. The bug really died like that. The bug spray was really strong. The story about the floating dock with Leo, Raph, and Mikey--That was true with my Uncle, who was Mikey, and my other Uncle, who was Leo, and my dad, who was Raph. Sorry if this was kind of a crappy ending. I couldn't think of how else to end it. So, please REVIEW! If you can take the time to read this, you can take five more seconds to review. Thanks!**


End file.
